Curiosidad
by MiitzukoO-chan
Summary: Por que la curiosidad mató al gato, pero hay veces que uno no puede hacer nada por evitarlo. Maldita curiosidad. Alice/Emmett


**Disclaimer:** Todo es mío muajaja _*risa diabólica*_ El dinero es mío, nado en el *_llegan unos hombres de blanco y se la llevan*_

**Todo** **es de Meyer** (_es mío)_

**_Crack!_ Paring.**

* * *

El viento azotaba salvajemente sus cabellos, mientras aquellos dos seres de belleza exquisita, se dedicaban a correr por el bosque. Las ramas crujían bajo sus pies, y las copas de los arboles se movían cuando ellos pasaban a su lado. Las risas de los dos, se mezclaban con el aire fresco que ambos respiraban.

-De acuerdo- murmuró la voz de la mujer, de contextura pequeña- aquí podemos cazar.

-Por mi esta bien- dijo el acompañante, que a diferencia de la pequeña mujer, este era gigante- a ver cuantos osos pardos puedo cazar. Y a ver cuantos osos pardo puedes cazar tú.

-¿Eso es un reto, Emmett Cullen?- preguntó Alice, divertida.

-Tómalo como quieras pequeña- respondió riendo, mientras se adentraba corriendo al bosque.

Alice tan solo rió, mientras se dedicaba a cazar a su propio oso pardo. Nadie le ganaba a Alice Cullen.

* * *

Corría rápidamente por el bosque. Acababa de tener una visión sobre Emmett, cazando un oso pardo,_ uno_ más que ella. De algo estaba segura. Tendría que ganarle ese oso a Emmett, si no quería perder. Apretó el paso, con el viento revolviendo su cabello. Tendría que ser discreta, si no quería que Emmett la descubriera y le ganara.

Por fin llego al lugar en el que Emmett cazaría el oso que la haría morder el polvo, y eso no podía permitirlo. Se escondió entre los arbustos, tratando de hacer ningún ruido, mientras veía como Emmett acechaba el oso, desde una posición más lejana. Lo observó agazaparse, mientras mostraba los dientes en una sonrisa de diversión. Preparándose para saltar sobre aquel apetitoso oso. Ella también se preparó.

Entonces Emmett saltó.

Alice se movió tan rápido, que prácticamente se volvió invisible. Salto al mismo tiempo que Emmett, interceptándolo en el aire, y tirándolo directamente sobre la tierra. Ambos rodaron por el piso, hasta que Alice, se levanto de un ágil salto, y dijo:

-Ese oso es mío- y rápidamente echo a correr detrás del oso que había escapado al escuchar el impacto.

Pero Emmett no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados. Se levanto rápidamente, siguiendo a su hermana, casi pisándole los talones. Rápidamente se aventó sobre ella, haciendo que los dos cayeran al piso nuevamente.

-Eso no es jugar limpio, Alice- dijo Emmett, con una sonrisa torcida cruzando por su cara, mientras mantenía a su "hermana" debajo de su cuerpo, sosteniendo sus muñecas contra el piso.

La posición en la se encontraban no era del todo cómoda. Sus rostros se encontraban a una peligrosa proximidad, y los alientos de ambos chocaban, el uno contra el otro. Sus ojos se encontraron, y en ambos relucía la curiosidad.

_Curiosidad._

Si, Alice tenía curiosidad de saber como sería besar a Emmett. Nunca antes había besado a otro hombre aparte de Jasper, y el hecho de que su hermano se encontrase a pocos centímetros de ella, no ayudaba mucho.

Y Emmett sentía curiosidad por saber a que sabrían los labios de Alice. Quería saber si eran tan dulces y delicados, como ella aparentaba ser.

Actuaron sin pensar. Alice alzó el rostro, mientras Emmett lo inclinaba hacía ella, haciendo que sus labios se encontraran. No había amor, ni siquiera pasión en ese beso. Era simple curiosidad. Sus labios se movieron insistentes.

No era lo mismo que besar a sus respectivas parejas, claro, nunca lo sería, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que no fuera bueno. Poco a poco las manos de Emmett dejaron de hacer presión sobre las muñecas de Alice.

Lentamente la magia que antes los envolvía se rompió, y ambo se dieron cuenta de lo que habían estado haciendo. Emmett, literalmente, salto varios metros atrás, chocando su espalda con un árbol, que se tambaleo peligrosamente.

-Nunca dije que lo hiciera- murmuró Alice, evitando la mirada de Emmett, azorada. Se levanto rápidamente, y la dio la espalda- vamos, aun tenemos oportunidad de atrapar a ese oso.

Giro la cabeza, y le saco la lengua infantilmente. Rápidamente, echó a correr.

Emmett seguía pegado al árbol, mirando por donde Alice se había ido. Todavía no podía creer lo que había hecho. De repente, sintió curiosidad, por como se sentiría aquella pequeña e infantil lengua, enredándose con la suya. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando alejar esas ideas.

_-La curiosidad mató al gato, Emmett_- se recordó mentalmente, echando a correr detrás de Alice.

Sonrió. Por suerte, _el_ no era un gato.

* * *

Puaj. El Emmett/Alice no es lo mío, creo que me retirare. Ahora ¿Por qué escribí esto? No lo se, mi musa volvió de su viaje, y tengo que aprovecharla, y me dijo "_o Emmett/Alice, o nada_" y tuve que aceptar, contra mi voluntad, claro.

_¿¿Reviews??_


End file.
